Meet the Disney Princesses
by fictionlover94
Summary: Merida is asked to join the Disney Princesses! After a couple of questions at least. Slight Merida/Young MacGuffin.


**Princess Merida, you are hereby invited to join the official Disney Princess Club**  
**You have qualified with 5 or more of the qualities that make us, well us.**  
**You will be in attendence at Cinderella's Castle July 15th **

**~*~ The Princess of Disney ~*~**

After what must have been an hour Merida stood in front of a giant fairytale castle. It was nothing like the one at her home in Scotland. Finally she knocked and a man opened the door. A young women with black hair and a white slightly poofy dress led her to a room on the second floor.

"Hi my name is Princess Nancy," she said smiling and looking her. Merida smiled back and Nancy opened the door. Nancy then led Merida to an open seat.

"Welcome Merida, you have been invited to join our club, After answering a couple questions of course," added Cinderella. At first Merida didn't know what to make out of this. This strawberry blond girl was just staring at her. Slowly Merida started to nod, alright lets see how this goes.

One of the girls, a black haired girl, nodded for her to sit down. All of the girls had on a poofy or simple dress. Most of them were poofy though, only 2 girls had on a simple dress. One by one each girl stood up and introduced themselves.

"My name is Princess Cinderella," said the strawberry blond girl. So this was the girl's castle thought Merida.

"My name is Princess Snow White," said a girl with her hair cut short.

"Princess Rapunzel," said a girl with long blond hair that could have wrapped around the room 5 times and still have some. Merida only stared at all of them, as the continued hearing different names. Belle, Tiana, Jasmine, Ariel, Aurora, Mulan...

"Well what is your family like?" asked Ariel a little less interested in this girl. She was supposed to be the redhead in this group. This didn't stop her from questioning the poor girl in front of her.

"That's not much of a question..." Merida muttered under her breath. "Well, there's my father, the king; my mother, the queen-"

"Do you mean step-mother?" interrupted Snow White and Cinderella nodded, both of them had step mothers. They could easily relate to her now.

Merida shook her head of curls. "Nay, she's my mother and gave birth to meh. And I have me brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish."

From her seat Aurora looked up, her father in law was named Hubert. The rest of the girls were stunned to have both parents around and brothers to boot. Only Mulan grew up with both of her parents.

"So what kind of song do you sing?" asked Aurora still watching her. Given the gift of song she naturally asked that question.

A blank look appeared on Merida's face. "Song?"

"The song you are known for singing, or about you. Mine is 'Once Upon a Dream' replied Aurora singing the title of her song. On cue, and in order, the rest of the princesses sang their song titles, holding out every note as long as possible.

"'A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes'."

"'Once Upon a Dream'."

"'Part of Your World'."

'''Beauty and the Beast'."

"'A Whole New World'."

"'Almost There'."

"'When Will My Life Begin?'."

"I'm Enchanted To Meet You."

It was Rapunzel's first time singing her song to a new princess, and the other princesses gave her a nice round of applause once she was done. Not knowing what to make of it all, Merida could only watch in silence at the performance before her.

"Um," said Merida once all the princesses were done, "I suppose there is one song. It's not much of a song, but my mother used to sing it to meh when I was a little girl." With that Merida started her song with her voice slow and sweet.

"A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth

Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan

Ar righinn oig, fas as faic

Do thir, dileas fhein

A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn

Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire

Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og

Mhaighdean uashaill bhan."

The voice she used this time was much softer, and calmer, as if she was singing a lullaby. With the girls still looking at her, Merida did a small curtsey.

"That was beautiful," said Aurora as she dabbed a tear away from the corner of her right eye. The rest of the princesses silently agreed.

"What did it mean?" asked Belle. She had always loved learning new things, including languages. Over the years she had learned languages from the other princesses to her native English and French.

"My Gaelic is a wee bit rusty, but if I remember right, it translates as:

Little baby, hear my voice

I'm beside you, O maiden fair

Our young Lady, grow and see

Your land, your own faithful land

Sun and moon, guide us

To the hour of our glory and honour

Little baby, our young Lady

Noble maiden fair."

Belle nodded in appreciation as she had written it down in a blank book. It was full of other writing such as ideas for stories. She had even written a book about her experince with the beast.

"Moving on," said Snow White, after taking a second to wipe her eyes. "Do you have any animal friends?"

"Aye, there's my horse, Angus." At this Cinderella and Rapunzel, nodded they had horses of there own. But Merida just had the one while Cinderella had her mice. Rapunzel had her pet chaemelon Pascal.

"What about your formal dress? What does it look like?" asked Cinderella and Nancy at the same time, both loved clothes. Noticing the confused look on Merida's face, Nancy elaborated, "Big, sparkly, sometimes comes from a magical source. We're all wearing ours now."

Then to further prove her point, she stood up and twirled around, before finally sitting back down. The other girls had gotten up and done the same.

"I had a formal dress, until I ripped the seams out at the archery tournament. It was for the suitors competition." Mulan sat up and paid more attention to that, she loved archery. Jasmine sat up and paid more attention as well, she would have done that.

"What about your prince?" asked Ariel the hopeless romantic. She fell in love at first sight, practically.

"Well, err, I'm not married if that is what you mean," said Merida hoping they didn't press more into this issue. She frowned slightly when Ariel kept pushing the issue.

"Do you at least like one of your suitors?" pressed on Ariel. "Did any of them catch your attention. Perhaps one stood out from the others? You would even like to know better then the others?" Ariel caught her breath and looked at Merida waiting for an answer. Mulan sighed from her seat, she was pressed on too from Ariel about Shang.

Merida stood thinking for a moment dumbfound, these girls really wanted to know about her love life? Finally she thought back to the presentation of the suitors.

Macintosh was arrogant and threw a temper tantrums in a public place. He did however agree with her about find tehre own love. Still first impression wise she didn't have the slightest interest. Merida remembered pulling her wimple over her eyes.

Then there was young MacGuffin, he had broken that log in half. She remembered peeking over at him, being slightly impressed. He wasn't great at archery but he was good at everything else, at this she turned a bit pink. Merida didn't even get around to thinking about how Wee Dingwall might be in love.

"Ohh you did like one of them!" said Ariel squealing some. "What's his name?"

"Well I wouldn't marry him without knowing him," said Merida hotly. "His name is Ian Macguffin and he had impressed me slightly. Besides I can't even understand him! He speaks another language..."

"Oh Merida that doesn't matter," said Ariel going dreamy. Like she was remembering something. "I had to get my prince to fall in love with me without speaking. Surely a language couldn't keep love apart."

"We- well can we change the subject please?"

Some of the other girls nodded and Cinderella gestured for all of the girls to come closer to her. Merida felt slightly intimidated that all of them were talking about her. What was worse was that they kept looking over at her. Only the Chinese girl was the most welcoming.

"Welcome to the club Merida," said Cinderella after about 5 minutes of the conference.

**Well that came out pretty good, I hope at least. So in this I counted Nancy from Enchanted part of the group because (Well I have this little chart): **

**Nancy  
Dress: **Her wedding dress**  
Song: **Enchanted with Prince Edward (though cut from the movie)**  
Prince: **Edward**  
Animal Friend: **none**  
Role in movie: **semi important**.  
What she teaches: **fairytale endings can happen (and the cell service in the animated world have great reception!)

**Plus I LOVE Idina Menzel, Wicked is awesome. So I made her a Disney Princess. And I had a slight young macguffin/Merida bit, mainly because she did end up with him in the original ending. It just changed. **


End file.
